A HELPINGING HAND
by Providencelover
Summary: SYD HELPS EMILY WITH THE DEATH OF HER PARENTS.


  
A Helping Hand  
By: Providencelover   
  
Summery: Syd helps Emily deal with the death of her parents and Emily helps   
the family like no one has. Part two to Emily series. A very special person   
is also featured.   
  
A Helping Hand  
  
Sydney Hansen smiled as she looked at the family photo album. Then Lynda   
appeared beside her.   
"Weren't you cute," Lynda said. "And those curls."   
Syd smiled. "I was like ten in that picture."   
"You're doing a great job with Emily. She really loves you Syd." Lynda   
patted her daughter on the shoulder.   
"Mom, where's Lilly?" Syd asked, suddenly realizing that Lilly was not   
with Lynda.   
"She had to finish up some business but she'll be here later. She said to   
tell you hello, and Emily too." Lynda walked toward the door. "Sorry to cut   
this meeting short dear but I've got to go help Lilly."   
"Bye Mom," Syd said.   
  
Syd awoke with a start. She pushed the off button on her alarm and rolled   
out of bed. After showering and dressing Syd went into the house to find   
Emily alone in the kitchen.   
"Morning," Syd said. "Sleep OK?"   
"Yeah, fine," Emily mumbled. She sat down at the bar with toast in hand.   
Syd sat down beside her. "Hey, is something wrong?"   
"I just can't stop thinking about my parents. I miss them so much," Emily   
said.   
"Hey, It's only been a week, you're supposed to miss them," Syd said   
gently. She got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. "How's school going?"   
"Fine," Emily said. She got up and headed for the attic. "I'm going to go   
finish getting ready for school."   
"Would you like me to take you?" Syd asked as she sipped her coffee.   
"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," Emily said.   
"No problem," Syd said. She checked her watch. "You have exactly twenty   
minutes."   
"OK," Emily called from upstairs.   
Syd laughed and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and   
flipped on the Tv. Then Joanie came into the room.   
"Morning Syd," Joanie said. She gave Hannah to Syd and headed for the   
kitchen. "Can you watch her while I make breakfast?"   
Syd carried Hannah into the kitchen and put her in her high chair. "I'm   
not your personal slave."   
"I didn't say that. I just have to fix breakfast. What's with you this   
morning?" Joanie asked as she looked in the refrigerator.   
"I'm just really stressed. The clinic has been a bear these last few   
days," Syd said. She went toward the staircase. "Emily, almost ready?" Syd   
called.   
"Coming," Emily said racing down the steps. She grabbed her bag off the   
counter and headed for the door. "Bye Joanie, bye Hannah."   
"Bye Em," Joanie said. "Have a good day Syd."   
Syd nodded and went out the door, slamming it behind her.   
  
After Syd dropped Emily off at school she headed for the clinic. She   
found Izzy at the front desk.   
"Morning Dr. Hansen," Izzy said. "How are things with Emily?"   
"OK, I guess," Syd said. "She still misses her parents a lot though. I   
have to think of something that will lift her spirits." Syd went back to the   
office and put her stuff away.   
  
A few hours later Syd was in her office when Izzy came in.   
"Dr. Hansen, you have a patient in exam three, complaining of a stomach   
ache," Izzy said.   
Syd took the chart from Izzy and went to exam three. She threw open the   
curtain to find Kyle Moran on the table. "Klye?"   
"Syd," Kyle said.   
Syd gave Kyle a hug. "What are you doing here?"   
"I thought it was time I came back and saw you. How are you doing?" Kyle   
asked.   
"Fine, but first I want to find out about you. What seems to be the   
problem?"   
"There's no problem. That was just an excuse to get you in here. What do   
you say I kidnap you for lunch?"   
Syd smiled. "I'd like that." Syd walked toward the front. "Give me a   
sec." Syd walked toward where Izzy was standing. "Izzy, do you mind if I duck   
out of here for awhile. An old friend is here and wants to have lunch with   
me."   
"Sure, we're slow now. I'll page you if it's an emergency," Izzy said.   
"Thanks Izzy," Syd said. She went back to where Kyle was waiting, a smile   
on her face.   
  
At the Barkery Joanie was finishing up with a customer when Burt walked   
through the door.   
"Hey," Burt said. He kissed Joanie lightly on the cheek. "I brought   
lunch."   
Joanie smiled. "Great. It's such a lovely day, why don't we eat outside."   
"Joanie it's like twenty degrees outside," Burt reminded her.   
"Oh, right," Joanie said. "Well, we can eat in here then. I'm slow now."   
Burt sat down at the table and pulled out the food. "How's Syd doing?"   
"OK. She's been really stressed lately. She broke it off with John so we   
won't be seeing him any time soon."   
"Too bad," Burt said. He kissed her passionately. "And how are you?"   
"Fine," Joanie said. she broke free and looked in the bag. "I'm just   
starving."   
  
At the Hansen vet clinic Jim was finishing up with a patient. Heather was   
on the computer when the door opened.   
"Can I help you?" Heather asked. She looked up to see Robbie standing   
behind the counter. "Hi Robbie."   
"Hey," Robbie said. "Tommy's bird is sick again, thought I'd bring it   
by." He put the cage on the counter. "Tommy says he won't shut up."   
"Hi Rob," Jim said coming into the room from the back. "Heather can you   
call Ms. Carol and tell her that Lewis is ready to go home."   
"Sure," Heather said and picked up the phone.   
"I got a bird problem. Tommy says he can't keep him quiet," Robbie said.   
"Well, there's not much I can do about that," Jim said. "Just tell Tommy   
to talk to him and maybe he'll quiet down."   
"Thanks Dad," Robbie said.   
"How's things at O'Neils?" Jim asked.   
"OK. Some storm we had huh?" Robbie asked. He checked his watch. "Gatta   
go Dad, see you tonight."   
"Bye," Jim said. He laughed to himself, his son could be so funny   
sometimes.   
  
Syd sat in the River Club with Kyle, catching up.   
"So, what brings you back to Providence?" Syd asked as she sipped her   
water.   
"Well, I wanted to see if anythings changed. I especially wanted to see   
you. Have you been seeing anyone lately?"   
'Yeah, I was seeing this guy named JOhn Flemming but we broke it off a   
few weeks ago. His mother was getting in the way of our relationship. What   
about you?"   
"Nope, not me," Kyle said. "I didn't think anyone would want to go out   
with a one armed man."   
"Oh, Kyle," Syd said, her tone softening. "I have a new project, her name   
is Emily. She's Lilly's twin."   
"Really? Wow," Kyle said. "Syd I called yesterday, Joanie told me that   
you've been sick."   
"Yeah, I was in a coma but I'm fine now. John Flemming, the one I was   
seeing, well, he was my theraphist," Syd said.   
"I'm glad you're OK now," Kyle said.   
"Me too," syd said. She smiled. "so, where are you staying while you're   
here?"   
"I'm staying at the plaza down the street. Until I can find a place."   
"You're moving back?" Syd asked.   
"Yeah, well I kind of missed the old place. I figured it was time to head   
back."   
"Kyle I'm so happy for you. Hey, why don't you come over for dinner some   
time this week? It will give you a chance to meet Emily."   
"Sure, sounds great," Kyle said.   
Syd smiled, glad to see the man she'd first fallen in love with.   
  
Later that day Emily came by the clinic. She went into Syd's office and   
threw her bag down on the couch. Sighing Emily sank down on the couch. She   
needed time to think, to sort things through. Things at school were going OK   
academically but not socially. Emily felt as if she were drifting away from   
her friends, away from her make shift family.   
"Hi Emily," Izzy said when she saw Emily sitting on the couch. "Dr.   
Hansen is at the hospital doing rounds. She should be back in a few minutes."   
"OK," Emily said. She stood up. "Can I help with anything?"   
"we're about to close up. I just have to wait for Syd," Izzy said. "You   
just sit tight and I'll tell her you're here when she gets back."   
"Great, thanks," Emily said. She pulled out homework and began working.   
  
Syd walked into the clinic fifteen minutes later. She went into her   
office to find Emily there, doing homework.   
"Hey," Syd said. "Ready to go?"   
"Sure," Emily said. She gathered up her stuff and followed Syd out the   
door. "Syd, I was just wondering. Is there any work you would have for me. I   
was thinking that if I start saving now I can earn enough to live on my own   
someday, like when I'm twenty one."   
"I think I can arrange that. You know, Lilly asked the same thing," Syd   
said as the two walked up to the front. "Izzy, I'm leaving now."   
"Bye Dr. Hansen," Izzy said as she followed Syd out the door and closed   
it behind her.   
  
When Syd and Emily reached home Emily went into the living room. She sat   
down on the couch and finished doing her homework.   
"Do you have much homework?" Syd asked sitting down beside Emily.   
"No," Emily said quietly as she finished reading her reading assignment   
in history. "Is Joanie here?"   
"I didn't see her car here, so she must be still at the Barkery or with   
Burt," Syd said. She headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to fix dinner, any   
requests?"   
"NO, whatever you fix is fine with me," Emily said.   
"Hey, is something wrong?"   
"I'm fine Syd. I'm just a little stressed," Emily said. She smiled and   
got up off the couch. "I'm done with my homework, why don't I help you with   
dinner."   
"OK, sure," Syd said. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Syd walked   
to the door and opened it to find Kyle standing on the doorstep. "Kyle, what   
are you doing here?"   
"You invited me to dinner so here I am," Kyle said. He came in and kissed   
Syd lightly on the cheek.   
Syd laughed. "Great, come on in. Let me introduce you to Emily." Syd   
walked into the kitchen where Emily was making salad. "Emily may I introduce   
you to a friend of mine, this is Kyle Moran. Kyle this is Emily."   
'Hi," Emily said shaking hands with Kyle. "Nice to meet you."   
"You too," Kyle said. "Is there anyone else here?"   
"Just my Dad and he's downstairs," Syd said. "Have a seat."   
Kyle sat down at the bar while Syd prepared dinner, with Emily's help.   
Then the back door opened, and Joanie walked in with Hannah.   
"Hi Joanie," Emily said.   
"Hey," Joanie said. Then she noticed Kyle. "HI Kyle, what a pleasant   
surprise."   
"Hi Joanie," Kyle said. "Hannah is getting so big."   
"Thanks," Joanie said. "Syd can you hold her for a minute, I have to go   
change."   
"Joanie can't you see I'm busy here," Syd snapped.   
"I'll take her," Emily said. She took Hannah from Joanie. "Come here   
sweetie."   
Joanie gave Syd a dirty look and went upstairs. Then Jim came into the   
room.   
"Well, Kyle, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Jim said. He looked at   
Syd.   
"He's here for dinner," Syd said. She smiled in Kyle's direction. "Closed   
Dad?"   
"Yep, and just sent Heather home," Jim said. He sat down at the table   
beside Emily. "What smells so good?"   
"Spagitti," Emily said. She handed Hannah to Jim. "Can you take her while   
I go wash up?"   
"Sure," Jim said.   
Emily nodded and walked up the stairs. She heard the water running in the   
bathroom and figured Joanie was in there washing up. Emily went to Hannah's   
bathroom and turned on the water. She looked at herself in the mirror. There   
were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her complextion looked pale and   
Emily wondered if she was coming down with something. Then Emily heard   
footsteps in the hallway.   
"Emily?" Joanie called.   
"In here," Emily called back. She opened the door. "What's up?"   
"Nothing," Joanie said. she sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I   
don't know what Syd's problem is. She's been hostile wtih me all day. First   
this morning and then just a few minutes ago."   
"She's probably just stressed," Emily said. She headed for the stairs.   
"Coming down?"   
"I'll be there in a minute," Joanie said. She wanted to avoid Syd as much   
as possible. Obviously Syd was not in a good mood.   
Emily nodded and went downstairs. she heard voices in the kitchen.   
"Em, ready to eat?" Syd asked when Emily appeared in the doorway.   
"Sure," Emily said. She grabbed a plate off the bar.   
"Where's Joanie?" Syd asked.   
"Still washing up," Emily said. She started putting food on her plate.   
Syd nodded and continued serving the others.   
  
Joanie leaned against the sink. Suddenly overcome with dizziness. She   
hadn't felt this way this morning so why was she feeling crummy all of a   
sudden. Joanie made her way toward the stairs and started going down them.   
When she got half way down, she started feeling dizzy again. Joanie lost her   
balance and tumbled down the stairs, hitting her head. After a few minutes   
Joanie passed out.   
Everyone turned when they'd heard a thud from the living room.   
"What was that?" Emily asked.   
'I'll check," Syd said. She went into the living room but found nothing.   
Then she walked toward the stairs and gasped. Joanie was lying at the bottom   
of them, unconscious. "Somebody call 911." Syd bent down to her sister and   
looked at her. She had a big bump on the head the size of Florida.   
"What happened?" Emily asked when she saw Joanie.   
"She must have passed out. Help me get her to the couch. There doesn't   
appear to be any major damage." Syd managed to get her sister to the couch   
and laid her down.   
"Syd?" Joanie choked out, opening her eyes.   
"Are you OK?" Syd asked. "You had us worried."   
'Like you would care," Joanie said harshly. "You've been in a bad mood   
toward me all day. What's with you Syd. It's like you don't want to help me   
out with Hannah anymore."   
"That's not true," Syd said. she took Joanie's hand in hers.   
"Yes, it is," Joanie said. Tears ran down her face but she quickly wiped   
them away.   
"I'm sorry Joanie. I guess I have been a little out of it lately. I'm   
just so stressed right now," Syd said. "How's your head?"   
"I have a bump the size of an egg on my head but other than that I'm   
fine," Joanie said.   
"You just rest Joanie. We'll take care of Hannah," Emily said.   
"Thanks," Joanie said. She squeezed her sister's hand and closed her   
eyes, soon she was asleep.   
  
That night after everyone had left Syd and Emily sat in Syd's apartment   
talking. Emily was on the bed and Syd in the chair.   
"Syd can I tell you something?" Emily asked.   
"Sure hon, what is it?" Syd asked. She went over to the bed and sat down   
beside Emily.   
"I haven't been sleeping much. I miss my parents so much. I can't   
concentrate in school and my grades are slipping. I'm sorry I didn't tell you   
sooner but I thought I could handle it on my own. I guess I can't." Syd   
put an arm around Emily. "Don't worry Emily, everything will work out. I'm   
glad you told me though. We'll get this straightened out. I know you miss   
your parents and it will take time. You've been a big help to this family.   
Joanie really appriuates you helping out with Hannah. I think she's a little   
overwhelmed right now."   
Emily smiled. "You've helped me too. If it weren't for you I would   
probably be stuck in a foster home." Emily hugged Syd and they leaned against   
the bed.   
"I hope that you'll think of me as a mother, someone that you can talk   
to. That's what I want to be Emily. You've brought joy and laughter back into   
the Hansen household."   
"Thanks Syd. I guess we've helped each other more then we know huh?"   
Emily asked. She looked over at a picture of Syd and her mom. "Is that your   
Mom?"   
"Yeah," Syd said. "Want to know a secret?"   
"Sure."   
"My mom comes back in my dreams," Syd said. "I know, it's weird."   
"That's cool," Emily said.   
"Yeah, I think so," Syd said. She smiled. "So, what do you say we go find   
Hannah and Joanie and watch a movie together?"   
"Sounds good to me," She walked out the door and into the house.   
  
That night Syd was in bed, trying to get to sleep when her mother   
appeared beside her. Syd sat up and smiled.   
"You did good Syd. You've helped Emily and she helped you. What's with   
you and your sister?" Lynda sat down beside Syd on the bed.   
"She thinks that I have all the time in the world to help her. I don't   
Mom. It's like she hands over Hannah to me thinking that I'll just drop   
everything and help. I can't always do that Mom. I have a life too," Syd   
said.   
"I know dear," Lynda said. "There's someone here who wants to see you."   
"Hi Syd," Lilly said appearing beside Syd. She hugged her. "How are you?   
How's Emily?"   
"fine, and she wants to get to know you better," Syd said. "She's really   
missing her parents right now."   
"Tell her that her parents are doing fine and are keeping an eye on her.   
That know about the crummy mood she's be in all week and the lack of sleep   
she is getting. Tell her that her parents said to get on with life."   
Syd laughed. "I will."   
Lilly stood up. 'I have to go Syd, mother calling. I'll talk to you   
soon."   
Syd hugged Lilly and watch her disappear.   
"Keep it up Syd. Emily needs you more then ever," Lynda said. She hugged   
Syd and also disappeared.  
syd smiled and laid down, getting ready to dream about the handsome Kyle   
Moran.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  



End file.
